Invasion Of Fear
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Jake vs Lee


Yugioh NS

Turn 31. ARRIVAL! New Rivals Appear

Three boats appeared at the head of the bay. Slowwly a long yellow board emeged conecting onto the cement building a bridge. Four figures emerged at the front looking back the mass of Duel Academy students lined up on the bay. With a greeting smile Bastion and Syrus walked to the front of the line to welcome the new visitors. ''Its been a while''Bastion replied in a triumphant tone. With a similar smile the first figure in the front took a step forward followed by the other three students. Noticably his hair was a bright blue in a spiked style. His eyes an emerald green. ''Yes it has sir Bastion''he responded stopping in front of Bastion and Syrus. Syrus peeked over the figures shoulder staring at the other three figures.

The first was a small boy. He looked to be in his teen years. His head was bald and he had two stern brown eyes. His outfit was odd as if it was from the egyptian times. Syrus eyes switched focous to the second kid. This was one was a inch taller than the boy. On his head he wore what looked to be a black pirate hat with a skull symbol on the front of it. The rest of his outfit consisted of a black jacket that went down to his brown pant legs and two shinny black boots. Finally Syrus turned to the direction of the last figure. He was massive in build tower over all three of the other figures. His hair shaved in an army style.

''Too long''the first boy spoke catching Syrus attention. First boy now staring at Syrus an endaring smile on his face. ''Jesse''Syrus replied the same smile appearing on his face. ''So who is this guy?''John asked knudging Jake. ''His name is Jesse Anderson'' ''He is the principal of North Academy''John quickly answered. ''Principal..'' John responded thrown off by Jakes answer. ''Yes he use to be a student here the same time as Jaden Yuki'' Jake answered. ''My dad..''Hera replied looking at Jesse just then Jesse meet his gaze. ''And you must be Hera''Jesse said walking towards Hera.

Feeling nervous Hera backed up. ''Its okay my boy''Jesse said stopping in front of Hera. ''Oh yes i can see it your eyes'' ''There your fathers''he said with a welcoming smile. ''Thank you''Hera studdered continuing to back up slowwly. {Maybe he hurt your dad}the dark voice replied inside Hera's head. The voice that has been keeping him up at night ever since he awokened from the hospital. A dark force he knows is inside him but is afraid to tell anyone of its existence. {Make him feel the pain you feel}the voice continued. Trying his best Hera tried to mask the pain he was feeling.

''Its okay''the voice of Candice answered coming from behind him. A warm feeling suddenly took over him. A safe feeling. ''Yes sir''Hera finially answered finding the confidence. ''I never meet my dad''he continued. ''Oh i see we'll thats unforutante he was a great man''Jesse answered. Bastion appeared behind Jessee ''there are some crazy stories''Bastion joked grabbing the shoulder of Jesse. ''Bastion sir''a small voice answered out coming from in back of everyone.

The boy with the pirate hat stood behind Bastion. ''I would like to introduce myself i am AlexX Caribian''he answered out his accent foreignish. ''Nice to meet you''Bastion answered out. ''That is AlexX he likes to think he was invited on this trip because he is the ace of the North Academy but honestly inviting him is the only way to stop him from asking to come''Jesse sighed turning to AlexX. ''Ah reminds me of a few people''Bastion answered. Hera looked at AlexX ''Ey weird looking kid''AlexX replied. ''I hear your the son of the great Jaden Yuki what better way to debut on these sea's''AlexX replied. ''Not now''Jesse answered.

''We do have enough festivites for the day in the eve of your arrival the Anual Test duel is about to beggin''Bastion answered. ''Oh intriguing''Jesse replied once again turning his attention to Bastion. {Right Jake's duel is today}Hera thought to himself just then a cold feeling took over Jake as he remembered who Jake had chosen for his opponet. ''I hope Jake will be okay''Candice replied. ''He will''Hera quickly replied in a relaxed tone. Deep down knowing he couldnt hide his wory from her.

Jake sat in the bleachers nerves quickly taking over him. {Am i sure i wanna do this}Jake thought to himself. {Hera} he thought the image of Heras body in the hospital body flashed in his head. {Candice} the image of Candice laying on the ground flashing in his mind. Suddenly he found himself at his feet ''play smart and give it your best''Jake replied to himself. ''Playing smart is the only way i know how''he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his deck of cards. Digital Bug-Scradinator on the top. ''In this duel i must be smarter than fear''he said to himself tightly grasping the deck.

''That is a good way to go about it''a voice spoke out from the hallway. Jake turned his attention to the sound of footsteps. Standing in the doorway was Markes. ''Then again you must always be smarter than your own fears''Markes said looking at Jake. ''What do you want?''Jake snapped. Markes looked at Jake first reading his face. ''Your afraid which is normal''Markes said placing his hands into his pockets. ''Ive come to offer you something of value''Markes stated leaning back on the wall. ''What?''Jake replied confused by Markes responce.

''You dont know the danger you are in'' ''Your bravery is admorable but i fear it will not be enough''Markes began. ''I have seen enough of your friends suffer so please allow me to be your replacment''Markes asked. Jake looked at Markes this time reading his face. ''Youd fight your own brother?''Jake asked. With the question the smile of Markes vanished ''i will save him from becoming the monster he is''Markes answered. ''The test duel rules state the person with the highest grade can chose the participants in the duel it is no to late''Markes pleaded. A look of seriousness taking form on his face.

Once again Jake looked down at his deck of cards. ''I cant''he quickly answered. ''Ive watched to many of my friends get hurt i must end this nightmare''he said looking up at Markes. Markes looked down ''i need you to understand the danger you are in'' ''What he is i mean''Markes replied. ''Hes a monster''Jake quickly replied. ''Hes lost, he dont know what to do and blames this world for something out of its control''Markes continued. ''But i can see the bravery in your eyes just be safe in your voyage to revenge''Markes replied turning around and walking out the staduim once again leaving Jake to his thoughts.

Every seat in the staduim was filled for once Obelisk's Blue, Sliffer Red's and Ra Yellows were all sitting together. Unity was here at last. Hera and Candice sat next to eachother secretly holding hands. Behind them John and Kizu. On the bottom seats Jesse and Bastion sat. Standing on the platfrom Leein stood hands folded and eyes clossed. Jake stood in the center of the staduim letting the final thoughts hit him before he walked out to fight the hardest duel of his life.

For a final time he looked down at his deck before placing it in his pockets and heading out into the hallway. ''GO JAKE SHOW OFF!''Hera shouted standing up. ''I hope your friend is ready''Markes replied sitting next to Hera. ''He is''Hera quickly answered. {He is right}Hera thought to himself watching as Jake leaped onto the platform and stood across from Leein. ''You ready?''Jake asked. Not answering Leein just stood there his hands still folded. Eyes clossed. ''Hey''Jake repeated.

''I dont want there to be any false hope understand if you go on with this duel what happens here will haunt your nightmares from now on''Leein responded coldy. Knowing the words Leein just spoke were real as was the danger standing in front of him. ''Im not backing down from my decision''John snapped pointing his duel disk at Leein. Leein pointed his head down ''Very we'll''he said quietly. ''YOU CAN DO THIS JAKE!''John shouted. Jake looked over to John a look of determination being shown in his stare {i sure hope so}he thought to himself returning his full attention to Leein standing in front of him.

''LADIES AND GENTLEMAN FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE LET THE TEST DUEL BEGGIN NOW!''Bastion screamed over the intercom. ''DUEL!''both Leein and Jake shouted quickly drawing five cards. {Time to play smart}Jake thought not taking his eyes of Leein. A cold emotionless stare looking down at the cards in his hands. ''I set a monster and a card behind it''Leein replied placing two cards into his disk. ''End turn''he said quietly. {Is he not taking me serious?}Jake asked himself.

Once again Jake looked at the remaining cards in his hand. ''I now normal summon Digital Bug Centibit'' a white light appeared in front of Jake. Squirming out from the light was a deep blue centipede. ''Now ill activate this''Jake said looking down at a card in his hand. ''I activate Earthquake''he said inserting the card into the disk. '' This card will switch Centibit activating its effect to when this card is switched from attack to defence mode i can specail summon another level three insect from my deck''Jake explained. ''I now specail summon BachBachiBachi''Jake replied. A yellow bumblebee appeared next to Centibit.

Not saying a single word Leein just stared at Jakes two monsters. ''No responce then how about we try this''Jake replied a smile taking form on his face. ''Hes enjoying this''Markes replied. ''Of course why wouldnt he?''Hera asked. {Even in the face of danger there is a chance of happyness and fun}Markes thought to himself. . ''I will now build the overlay network using Bachi and Centibit'' with the sentence of Jake both Jakes bugs turned into the same purple light. ''PREPARE TO BE INFECTED!''Jake shouted. In front of Jake a small blinding light took form. Finally the light vanished revealing a small deep blue dung beetle. ''If i play smart then i can beat fear''he again repeated to himself.

Turn 32. Playing Smart

''XYZ...summon''Leein finally spoke. Two circles spun around the dung beetle. ''DIGITAL BUG-CENTIBIT ATTACK NOW!''Jake demanded pointing at Leein's hidden monster. Scaradaiator rushed at the set card going right through it. Out of the light a demon with pale skin appeared ''you destroyed my Vampire Sorcerer''Leein replied. ''Which sets of its effect'' ''NO!'' Jake interupted. ''When my Scradinator destroys a monster by battle i can equip it to Scradinator''Jake finished explaining. Leein watched as the pale demon vanished and its place a bright yellow orb appeared. ''Wow Jake knew what was coming''Candice replied.

''I know all about your deck and how it focous on monster being sent to the graveyard so i decided my Digital Bug-Deck would be the perfect remedy''Jake explained. ''Wouldnt you agree?''Jake asked. Not saying a word Leein just looked into the eyes of Jake causing a cold chill to run up his spine ''I end with two facedowns''Jake said trying to break eye contact with him. ''Not before i activate this''Leein interupted. Slowwly one of Leeins to set cards emerged. Two black shadows appeared in front of Leein. They were small and slender with a single eye staring at Jake.

''What are those creepy things?''Candice asked. ''There dangerous''Hera answered remembering the two shadowy monsters. ''Its my turn now''Leein replied drawing the top card of his deck and adding it to his hand. ''I now activate a rare spell card''Leein stated. ''Go Raigeki''he said quietly. Above Jake a strong burst of orange lightning rained down consuming Scradinator completly. Smoke now around Jake. The only thing visable to him the silhoute of Leein standing in front of him. ''In responce i activate XYZ Reborn bringing back Scradinator''Jake interupted. ''I now sacrefice one of my doomsday tokens in order to tribute summon for my Vampire Duke''the voice of Leein ignored.

From the shadows a pale skinny figure stood up. His hair was short and black. Two red piercing eyes looking straight through Jake. Slowwly the smoke around him vanishing revealing more and more of the new monster in front of him. He wore an old fashion purple suit with a long black cape that went around his entire body. ''With the effect of my Vampire Duke i can now specail summon my stolen Vampire Sorcerer back go Crimson Calling''Leein explained. Like Vampire Duke a smaller figure emerged from the ground.

Getting a better look this time. Jake could see the new monster was a pale manequin with no movement. Jake quickly starred back at Leein only to see his attention elsewhere. ''What are you looking at?''Jake asked looking in the same direction. Candice horified look back at the stare of Leein. {her}Jake thought suddenly seeing something. The more Leein looked at the more her eyes would widden. A look of horror emerging where her excitement was. ''Hey the duel is with me''Jake replied snapping out of the gaze. Not bother to respond Leein continued to look at Candice as if reading something on her face.

''HEY!''Jake shouted. ''Its okay''the voice of Hera answered grabbing the shoulder of Candice with a tight grip. ''He cant hurt you''Hera reasured Candice of her saferty. ''I just wanted to see her reaction''Leein spoke quietly slowwly returning his attention to Jake. ''When i send you to hell with her own dragon''Leein finished. To the horror of Markes the eyes of Leein once again glew the ghostly white. ''Not here''Markes replied watching everyone's expresions changing. ''I activate Polymerization''Leein answered inserting a card into the disk.

. Blue and orange spiral took form in front of Vampire Duke and Vampire Sorcerer consuming them. ''With deadly fangs that spew dangerous venom with every hiss''Leein began to chant. ''Show this world a new fear never imagned before''he continued. A tyrant like shadow slowwly forming from inside the spiral. ''Use your sharp claws to tear through any monster and bring thy enemies to there knee's'' he finished. The tyrant silhoute growing in size with every word spoke. ''FEAR WILL NOW BE YOUR FOREVER NAME ...FUSION SUMMON STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON!''Leein screamed.

''NO WAY!''Candice shouted standing up. A vicious roar could be heard coming from the spiral. Two white horns. A tyrant purple body now took over the field. It had purple gems all around its body and peering green eary sweaty. Heart beating rapidly. ''So this is what it felt like that night ''Leein replied looking at his palms. Candice starred at Starve Venom dragon having no control of her body. ''No way...''Jake replied looking at the dragon. ''Young lady is that your dragon?''Markes asked. ''Yes...''Candice answered. ''How does he have her dragon?''Hera asked.

''One last question when you and Leein dueled do you remember the finish?''Markes asked. Trying to not stare at Starve Venom she tried to focous. Fighting to remember the duel. Finding herself standing face to face with Leein. Starve Venom proudly standing in front of her. ''My starve venom dragon just used your scarlight dragons archifiend to destroy your monsters i will burn you to hell for hurting Hera''she spoke remembering the events of that night. . ''Your fusion hate is far to weak to compete with me but allow me to show you the true Fusion Hate''Leein stated inserting the card into the disk.''A fusion...''Candice studdered seeing a dark mirrror suddenly appearing in front of Leein. ''I will use my Dragon Mirror to banish Vampire Baby'' the reflection of Vampire Baby was seen in the mirror before quickly fadding. ''And Vampire Shadow'' Shadow Vampire was also seen but also fadded. Leein clenched his fist tightly ''FUSION SUMMON THE END... DRAGONECRO NETHERSOUL DRAGON!''Leein screamed.

''He summoned his own fusion dragon''Candice quickly answered. Markes eyes widdened as he returned his atention to the duel. ''It was Quinn''he said. ''She sealed your dragon''he continued. ''WHAT? HOW''Hera asked. ''I didnt wanna belive it at first either but after seeing it so many times it had to be real'' ''Shes not in this world but shes here''Markes continued. ''The Mother Of Dragons''Markes finished. Starve Venom violent hissed at Jake. Green venom pouring from its jaws. ''This will be my last gift to you i will send you away with your friends monster''Leein replied clutching his fist tightly.

''STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON!'' ''ATTACK!'' Leein demanded. Swiftly the tail whipped back and went straight at Scradinator. ''Not so fast''Jake interupted. ''I send Honest to protect Scradinator''Jake responded quickly sending a card from his hand to the graveyard. ''NICE MOVE!''John shouted. Above Scradinator a blinding figure appeared colliding into the body of Scradinator causing a blinding flash of light to appear that consumed Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. ''This light will illuminate your darkness''Jake stated as the light took over the field. ''These students of yours there amazing''Jesse said standing up in awe. Along with him Bastion and Syrus.

The light slowwly fated revealing Starve Venom was gone. Leein head down on his knee's his lifepoints quickly drained. ''But every specailed monster is also destroy when Starve Venom is destroyed''Candice explianed. ''Yeah my Scardiantor might be gone but it was worth it''Jake replied. ''Yeah not only is Starve Venom gone now but Jake is ahead in this duel''John answered finding himself now standing. ''As long as i play smart then i will win''Jake said looking down at Leein. ''Oh no...''Markes replied standing up. The look in his eyes a look of absoloute horror something no one saw before.

Slowwly all the students around stood up seeing the same thing he was seeing. From the back of Leein a white ora appeared. Pouring out from his body and creating a white fog beneah him. ''Is that even possible?''a female obelisk blue asked. ''What is going on?''Jesse asked not beliving his eyes. A small laugh could be heard coming from the body of Leein. ''Your laughing..''Jake replied not beliving his ears. ''Okay this is new...''Hera replied not remembering Leein ever showing any kinda emotion. Hera looked over to see the look of horror in the eyes of Markes not understanding why.

Jake watched as Leein slowwly stood up his head still positioned down. Still laughing. Both there fields without monsters now just face to face. Suddenly Jake saw something from the mouth of Leein what looked to be blood dripping out. ''Naive boy may i ask you a question''the voice of Leein responded with a darker tone. ''Wont you bleed for me?''he snapped quickly snapping his head up revealing his eyes now a complete blood shot red. ''What the hell...''John replied. Candice grabbed the hand of Hera holding it tightly. The fog below Leein climbing up his legs.

Everyone standing in the bleachers didnt speak a word. Horrified they just looked at Leein standing in front of them. ''Dont think i am scarred..''Jake studdered. ''It would not be any fun if you wernt''Leein said his tone dark. ''I will be the one who ends this.. you hurt to many of my friends'' ''THIS ENDS TODAY!''Jake screamed. ''The end...'' ''No boy this is only the beggining''Leein replied looking at the remaining cards in his hand. '' But i promise you your funeral will have a beautiful service''Leein said grabbing two cards and inserting them into the disk.

''Its happening again''Markes said. ''What is?''Hera asked. '' He didnt know how to cope with the loss of Quinn i mean how do you deal with the person you love the most being taking by you?'' ''So many victims..''Markes continued. ''What are you saying?''Hera asked again. Markes turned and looked into the eyes of Hera. Hera saw a look of true pain in them. A look of hopelessness. ''Jake thought getting the upperhand would be safe but hes wrong thats when the danger comes''Markes explained. ''Thats when he comes out...''Markes stopped. '' Who...''Hera studdered.

Markes for a second again looked over to Leein. Clutching the bars in front of him. Candice,John and Hera looked at Markes awaiting his responce. Leein's eyes widdened in excitement as he starred at Jake blood still dripping from his lip. ''Your turn...your turn...your turn..YOUR TURN''he repeated making Jake uneasy. Finally Hera saw the direction of Markes head turn as if he just snapped out of what he was thinking or seering. Slowwly he again turned and looked Hera in the eyes. ''Who is he? ''Hera asked again quickly becoming agrevated. ''Xeol''Markes finally answered.

No noises or words were being spoken. Everyone just looked on to the duel in front of them. ''Your turn..Your turn..'Your turn''Leein continued to repeat in a childish way. ''I activate my Trap Bug Emegency''Jake replied. ''I can now specail summon back Centibit and Baichi Baichi''Jake explained. . ''WITH THESE TWO BUGS I WILL INFECT THE FIELD AND CREATE THE OVERLAY NETWORK!''Jake shouted. The floor below Jake spaked as a gaping hole yellow light piering out the hole quickly consuming both Centibit and Websolder. ''I WILL EFFECT EVERYTHING AND BRING THE VIRUS TO THIS DUEL NO ONE SHALL BE SAFE!''Jake shouted with his screams the gaping hole exploded causing a blinding light to consume him.

There standing in front of Jake again was Digital Bug-Scradiantor. A yellow blinding light coming from inside its shell. ''I will evolve even further'' Jake's eyes began to shine an unkown spark inside them. ''I now detach all of Digital Bug- Scradiantor in order to xyz over him''Jake replied. ''Ah''Leein responded. Inside the light Leein could see Scradiantor slowwly evolving. ''Show yourself Digital Bug- Corebage''Jake quietly spoke. Two gray wings peeked out from the light. Followed by a gray head with yellow eyes and finally legs. In front of Jake was a gray fly.

Similar to Scardiantor inside its body was a yellow blinding light. Suddenly its two wings went over its face shielding itself. ''HA Gotcha!''Leein shouted in a childish mannor. ''Go trap card Call Of The Haunted''one of Leein's set card slowwly rose up. ''I now specail summon Vampire Duke''Leein explained. From the ground the slender vampire again rose up. ''Next i will chain my second trap GO Vampire Takeover'' once again the second hidden card on Leeins field rose up. Three towers shot out from the ground then three more and four more. Once agan Jake found himself in the vampire kingdom. ''First i can special summon Vampire Sorcerer back''Leein explained.

''Next i will activate Vampire Duke's effect to chose spell and now you must discard one''Leein explained. Jake pulled his deck out skimming through it and placing a single card into the discard pile. ''Now Vampire Kingdom will destroy your new bug..'' ''No i activate quick play Mystical Space Typhon''Jake interupted. Suddenly a strong tornado wind appeared destroying the three towers imedialty. ''I wont let it be that easy''Jake replied. '' Digital Bug-Corebag attack Vampire Duke go Digtail Mighty WING''Jake demanded. Corebage raised into the air flapping its wings causing a strong gust to cut right throught Vampire Duke destroying him. ''I end my turn''Jake replied.

''You see after Quinn died Leein was diffrent he was cold'' ''Kept to himself but we all knew there was something darker there'' Markes beggan his story. ''Every night there was another victim then that one victim turned into two then three until it was a whole city'' ''What are you saying?''Hera asked. ''I am saying that down there is not my friend its a dark portion of his heart'' ''Unforgiving and cold'' Markes replied. ''Leein's childish dememenor that he lost mixed with an emotionless killer that will send the world into the abyss without a care in the world''Markes finished his tone becoming sad with every word spoken.

''I draw''Leein replied quickly drawing a card from his deck. ''I normal summon Osedle Belle Of The Underworld'' a demon girl with white hair emerged from the ground standing next to Vampire Sorcerer. . ''I use the effect of Osedle to raise her level and Tristan level to eight''the shadow explained. ''GO HELLBOUND MELLODY!'' The demon girl clutched her hands together and began to sing. ''A second ago you said you would show no fear but i promise to show you the image of true horror now''Leein answered. ''Next i will overlay these two level eight monsters to xyz summon''Leein stopped. Both Osedle and Vampire Sorcerer vanished. Two white circles spun around the tall shadowey figure that was in front of the shadow.

'' From the shadows of the silent this monsters name will be forever remembered'' '' Horrifying creating born by the hands of man in the intention of bringing true nightmares to life rise up...ITS ALIVE NUMBER 22 ZOMBEISTEIN!''Leein screamed. A single yellow eyes pierced through the shadows as the shadowy figure grew double its size. ''What is that thing?''Jake asked looking at the size of the new monster. ''This is fear...''Leein answered. A muscular brown monster stood above Jake both its fists clutched in front of it. Around its head was a brown scarf that covered its entire face and stopped at the monster massive build. ''ZOMBEI STEIN DESTROY HIS DIGITAL BUG!''Leein demanded. ZombeiStein leaped into the air quickly coming down and crushing Corebage throwing Jake's body back.

Turn 32. His Silence Is Broken! The Quiet One

''JAKE!''Candice screamed. ''Do you know fear now?''Leein asked. Hitting the ground hard Jake layed on the ground. ''Or do you need another demonstration''Leein replied slowwly walking closser to Jake. ''That is enough''Jesse replied standing up angry. ''This duel is getting too dangerous''Bastion replied also standing up. Leein came to a stop hearing this a dark grin appearing on his face. Zombeistein returned in front of Leein both looking down at there new victim. ''Very we'll have your surrender''Leein stated turning his back to the down Jake. ''No...''the voice of Jake answered out. Clutching the ground. Hands shaking Jake slowwly made it to his feet. ''You cant stop this duel i must end this''Jake pleaded Bastion. ''I will stop you no matter what''Jake said weakly. ''I end my turn''Leein said with a chuckle.

''I activate Card Of Demise''Jake said drawing the top card of his deck and adding it to his hand. ''I now draw 1 more card''he explianed. Now holding three cards in his hand. ''I activate Dark Hole''he said inserting a card into the disk. All around them a dark portal appeared creating a strong wind that consumed and destroy Zomebistein. Emotionless Leein turned and kept his right eye on Jake. ''I end with a last face-down''Jake sadi weakly sending the last card in his hand to the graveyard. Leein drew a card holding it in front of his eye. ''I normal summon Goblin Zombie''he said placing the card on the disk.

Leaping in front of Leein was a brown goblin holding a long silver sword. ''Attack him directly''Leein stated. Goblin Zombie charged and struck Jake causing him to fall to one knee. Lifepoints now at twelve hundred he again stood up his body shaking. ''I draw''Jake said drawing the top card of his deck. Sweat dripping from his forehead Jake looked at the card. ''I set a card and end''Jake replied weakly feeling his body begging to give out. Leein looked at Jake a sinster grin taking form on his face as he watched the vision of Jake become blurry. ''We are drawing closser to the end so i shall relish every painifull second''Leein said slowwly drawing the card for his turn and adding it to his hand.

''Your a monster''Jake snapped. ''I AM JUSTICE!''Leein shouted. ''This damm world took the two things i cared the most about'' ''Held them in front of me then took one of them away from me''he replied. Anger being visably seen in his face. ''Made me turn the other, the love of dueling into a schyhe''he said clenching his fist tightly. To the shock of Jake the angry look slowwly turned back into the malicious face. Leein's eyes gleaming. '' i will use that schyte to reape everything and everyone in this cold world into oblivion in the name of your false justice''Leein finished looking at the drawn card. ''I activate Allure Of Darkness'' the deck of Leein suddenly shinned black.

''I am now permited to draw two cards''Leein explained quickly drawing the top two cards. ''And banish this one'' his hand now at three cards. ''Tisk tisk no this will do''he replied again looking over at the exhausted face of Jake. ''I end''Leein said. With every breath Jake took it was like a fight for his life. His hands shaking he reached for his deck and fought to draw the card. {What is wrong with me?}he asked. ''I normal summon Crane Crane''he said placing the drawn card onto the disk. In front of Jake a metal like structure appeared in what looked to be in the form of a bird. Its body a shinny red and it had a long neck. ''I can now specail summon my Digital-Bug Centibit''Jake explained.

Once again in a blinding light Centibit returned in front of Jake. ''Once again i will build the overlay network''Jake exclaimed. ''PREPARE TO BE INFECTED!''Jake shouted. In front of Jake a small blinding light took form. Finally the light vanished revealing once again Digital Bug-Scradinator. ''Even if it takes my last breath i will finish this so you dont hurt any of my friends''Jake began. ''I switch my Howling Insect to attack mode''Jake set grabbing his set card and revealing it. A grotseque screeching echoed through the arena. Squerming next to Scradinator was another blue bug the maker of the new noice. ''Attack Goblin Zombie''Jake deamanded.

''DIGITAL BUG-CENTIBIT ATTACK NOW!''Jake demanded pointing at Leein's Goblin Zombie. Scaradaiator rushed at the goblin going right through it. ''As you know now i will equip Goblin Zombie''Jake proclaimed. ''Your wide up with only a thousand life points i can finish this nightmare and save my friends''Jake said a happyness taking over him. Leein's head was positioned down giving Jake the confidence he needed to unleash his last attack. ''Howling insect attack GO!''Jake demanded. Once again everyone in the staduim. Obelisk blue's, reds and yellows finally united. Markes looked on numerous thoughts running through his head.

Seeming like an eternity everyone watched as Howling Insect unleashed a black wave of energy straight at Leein. Awaiting the impact Jake clutched both his fists getting ready to explode in happyness. ''Its funny''the voice of Leein spoke out. This sentence catching Jake off guard making him forget the scene accuring in front of him. ''I always used to belive in hope and if you belived hard enough you could win any fight but then a funny thing happened''Leein paused his sentence. Slowwly lifting his head up revealing a site that cause Jake's jaw to drop.

His eyes instead of them being ghost white or even normal collor. Instead they were completly blood shot. Deep blood red. . Just then something else caught his eye making him snap back into reality. Before the attack could connect a small figure now in front of Leein. ''I woke up to reality''Leein finialy finished his sentence. ''No...''Jake replied noticing the monster. ''This cannot be''he said falling to a knee. ''Per the effect your battle phase ends''Leein explianed. Not bothering to speak Jake just placed his head on the ground his body slowwly giving out. ''If you dont wanna make a move then i will''Leein said quickly drawing a card.

His blood shot eyes peeked over looking at the card. ''So this is how it ends..''he said. ''I sacrefice Battle Fader to specail summon Vampire Duke''Leein notted. A black shadow emerged from the ground compeltly consuming Battle Fader and forming a dark silhoute. Black bats spun around the silhoute forming its hands then its body and at last its eyes. The slender vampire from earlier stood in front of Leein again. ''I use his effect to specail summon a second Vampire Duke''Leein explained. Once again a black silhoute emerged next to Vampire Duke in the exact shape of the first. ''This will be something you will never forget because its the same why i sealed your friend Candice's fate''Leein replied holding the drawn last card in his hand.

Jake weakly looked up at the two vampires standing in front of him. A dark mirrror suddenly appeared in front of Leein. . ''I will use my Dragon Mirror to banish Isoldele'' the reflection of Isodele was seen in the mirror before quickly fadding. ''And Number 22 Zombeistein'' Zombeistein was also seen but also fadded. Leein clenched his fist tightly. ''JAKE RUN!''Candice screamed remembering this sentence. ''No there is no running''Leein said pointing his index finger.

Out of nowhere the mirror shattered. In its place a giant silhoute that went all the way up to the staduims ceiling. ''What is thatThis dragon had a snake like body. Two large arms with sharp claws. Ghost like phantoms appeared from its body. ''..''Jesse asked looked at the size of the new monster. This dragon had a snake like body. Two large arms with sharp claws. Ghost like phantoms appeared from its body. ''Jake i am sorry to inform you this is the final chapter in our story''Leein said looking up at the dragon. ''Wont you stand for the finale?''Leein asked returning his attention to Jake. Jesse and Bastion stood up ''that is enough''Bastion replied noticing the danger Jake was now in. ''This duel is over''Jesse stated jumping over the rail.

''Stop.. i will now''Leein protested. ''My dragon has made its arrival and it will have its victim''Leein said a demonic smile taking form on his face. ''I will now overlay my Vampire Duke's to xyz SUMMON APPEAR SHARK FORTRESS!''Leein screamed. A yellow circle bursted in front of Leein. Consuming both Vampire Duke's instantly. !'' An emormous explosion took form in front of Leein blinding everyone. Now standing in front of Leein was a large black ship with two circles spining around it. ''I said ENOUGH!''Jesse shouted walking to the front of the battle.

''Nothing will stop me from enjoying the injustice of this cold world'' ''This is law'' ''This is Justice!'' ''I detach and overlay unit to let me Dragonecro attack twice this turn'Leein explianed. ''Markes..''Hera replied watching as Markes slowwly stood up a sad look on his face. Suddenly from the his right hand a blinding light took form. ''I dont wanna do this''he said to himself a look of pain showing on his face. ''But...i will''he said the energy suddenly rising all the way up his arm. Noticing this Leein turned to his direction. ''Lee let him go''Markes demanded. Dragonecro let out a frightning roar at Markes causing the ceiling above to crack. ''Im gonna save your friend''Markes replied directed towars Hera. Jesse stopped looking up at Dragonecro his roar becoming louder and louder.

''I think thats enough playtime''a voice answered out. ''What are you doing?'Candice asked noticing the owner standing up. Out of nowhere a small figure descended from the hole that Dragonecro left in the ceiling. Slowwly coming down its appearance being revealed. ''Now now i missed all the fun it seems''the voice of Gloria answered still wearing the black mask from earlier. Leein snarled at the appearance of girl watching as her feet touched the ground in her hands what looked to be a doll. Suddenly the figure who spoke jumped up and landed next to Gloria his head bowed on his knee's in front of her. Candice's eyes began to watter at the sight of her sister again. Dressed in compelte black from head to toe.

Clutching the doll she wore a demonic smile. The owner of the voice standing up and placing his hand on the top of her head. ''We been quiet for long enough''he said. Hera, Candice and Jakes eyes widened as they look into the eyes of there friend not beliveing it. ''Took you long enough''Gloria paused. ''John''she finished gigling. Johns normal clothes had vanished and were replaced by a blue shinning armor. Like a warrior. ''What the hell do you think your doing?''Leein asked. ''Oh i forgot you were standing behind me ''John answered with an arrogant tone.

Turning he faced Leein face to face. ''So this is fear''John said. ''I like it''he replied. A purple ora appeared around him clashing into the white ora that surronded Leein. ''That is enough my children''a familiar voice answered out coming from in back of Gloria and John. With the voice a smile appeared on the face of John ''Oh this will break there little hearts''Jake proclaimed still eye to eye with Leein. ''No way...this aint possible''Hera shouted watching as Mr. Rejjii walked onto the platform. ''There all here''he said to himself looking over to where Hera was sitting. Tears running down the eyes of Candice,Jake and Hera.

''This is a warning to all Duel Academy' students,Sliffer Rebellion and yes even Pitch Black Crow Clan''Mr. Rejji spoke targeting Leein with a dark grin. ''We are the sleepers and we have awoken''he said turning his attention to Bastion. ''There are many of us still hidding but soon they will also awaken so take this time of peace as a chance to plan for the upcoming fight'' Mr. Rejii stoped stirking the ground with a long staff he was holding. At his feet a small circle appeared that began to grow. Inching closser and closser to John. ''We are the Synfull's and we are casting everything into the shadows''Mr. Rejjii replied.

Gloria again began to laugh ''This was just as fun as you promise''she said. ''I would love to stick around and play but we got things to do people to see, im sure you understand''Mr. Rejii replied a black portal appearing at his feet. ''Dont worry Vampire we will meet again''John said slowwly sinking into the floor. {Oh dear sister how i love watching you cry it brings me joy}Gloria replied also sinking into the floor all the while watching Candice. ''DUEL ACADEMY IF YOU HAVE NOT HEARD YET THIS IS WAR, THE SHADOWS WILL CONSUME YOU ALL!''Mr. Rejii's voice screamed out vanishing into the floor.

Dragonecro vanished as Leein turned his eyes finialy returning to normal collor. Jake tearyed tried to find strengh to stand but he was compeltly drained. All he could do was lay there looking up. ''You are no longer worth hunting''Leein replied in a normal tone jumping off the platform. Markes hand returned to normal as he watched Leein walk away ''so they have finialy showed themselfs'' ''The Quiet Ones''Markes said to himself looking over the disray face of everyone in the stands. ''Which means the darkest chapter has even yet to begging''he said to himself a dark feeling taking over.


End file.
